Beyond the Warrior Eye
by eaglefeather15
Summary: The stories of warriors... now told through poems and short stories, bring you into a world where you are living along side warriors, seeing through their very eyes. Suggestions are welcomed!
1. Rusty

**Hey everyone... Wow, its been forever since I posted a new story! So let's keep our paws crossed that this story keeps running... Send me reviews as a way to keep me active. =)**

**Alright so... this new series will be a little like my old "Into the Minds of Kits". Except it is more poemish... you know what I mean? Anyway, I've decided to transform warriors' stories into short poems. So suggestions are more then welcome! **

**So here's the first poem... a look into Rusty (Firestar's) view into the forest. I know this might seem A LOT like "Into the Minds of Kits" but hold with me... soon I'll have poems for older warriors. Once again, suggest warriors.**

-Rusty-

Beyond into the forest he stares,

his tail held high,

his paws crouched low.

He watches,

waits,

wonders.

What is out there?

Who is out there?

Little Rusty's mind prickles with ideas.

Are there monsters?

Or wild mice the size of Twolegs?

Little Rusty,

small and meek,

wants to know.

Or does he?

His little bell rings,

as his squirms,

and feels the breeze along his fur.

He loves it here.

Or does he?

He wants to explore...

Will he?

Little Rusty hears a bird.

He jumps back.

Then stands still.

Only a bird.

Just a bird.

He is safe.

But would he be safe out there?

In that wild forest?

Maybe...

If he was fierce.

With long claws the size of tree branches!

And teeth like a tiger's!

He'd run about,

chase about,

and let all Twoleg sized mice know,

that he was king!

He'd let out a mew-

no, a roar!

And pounce at anyone who passed him.

Yes, that's who he would be,

if he passed those trees,

and decided to face his wonders.

But wait...

What was that?

Rusty leaps back.

Only a leaf.

Rusty hangs his head,

hears his bell ring.

He is safe here...

He is safe as a kitten.

Not as a king.

**Oh, one more thing. I'm a little late on reading the two most recent warrior books... so any really new warriors that you suggest might not be selected right away. Sorry about that! Oh... and would you like any warrior plushies for reviewing? Hmmm... well, for this one, I give you the deluxe "King Rusty" plushie. It comes with Rusty... with a crown. So cute! =3**

**-Eaglefeather15**


	2. Runningwind

**Okay, so here's the next chapter... Runningwind! This was suggested by my first review, so thank you! I did a little research on this warrior, finding out how he died. Turns out he was killed on patrol... a cat named Whitethroat had murdered him. So here you have it... I hope you don't mind it not being all that long! Sometimes the shortest of chapters mean so much more. =)**

* * *

><p>-Runningwind-<p>

He can feel the power against one shoulder,

the slice,

the pain.

He stumbles backwards,

stunned by the blow.

He stares into evil eyes-

the eyes of Whitethroat.

He lunges,

leaps.

Claws at his pelt.

He feels the heat of the battle,

the blood that drips across his paws.

He feels the strength to fight,

feels the weakness of pain.

He is knocked to the ground,

shivers.

Hauls himself up.

Collapses.

No...

He must go on!

No...

Why are there so many?

Fireflies?

What are those crystals dancing about?

He is thrust into the bushes,

yowling.

Whitethroat comes closer...

He hisses to ward the enemy way.

It is no use.

The hiss is lost in his dry throat.

He yowls as he feels teeth...

Sharp teeth.

Why is there such harsh light?

Why is Whitethroat backing away?

Has he won?

Has he succeeded?

Yes, he has won!

Whitethroat has left go of him!

He has been released!

So why does success hurt so much?

Why is the blood still flowing?

Something flashes in his mind.

Like a ghost,

so brilliantly white.

He holds tight to himself.

He is slipping...

tilting...

He has not won.

He hasn't even fought his battle.

He has failed.

Whitethroat has destroyed him.

Another flash-

He tips,

his paws scrape earth to hold onto.

He yowls,

but could it only be a whisper?

Could it only be his imagination,

whisking him away?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter really made me consider what it was like to die... I tied it in with the fact of fainting. How you feel like your whole world is slipping out from under you, and there are so many questions whizzing through your mind. Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**I'm not sure what the next chapter will be... but I'm sure it'll be a great idea. =)**

**-Eaglefeather15**


End file.
